


Polka dots

by azziria



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve loses a bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polka dots

**Author's Note:**

> Posted in response to a prompt at the [H50 Kink Meme](http://h50kinkmeme.livejournal.com).

Danny’s really not sure what the best thing about the whole situation is, he’s really not. Or exactly when the whole thing started to get so out of hand.

Sure, actually _winning_ the bet was pretty damn fine - getting one up on McGarrett will _never_ get old in Danny’s book, and it doesn’t happen anything _like_ often enough for Danny’s liking. And then the look on Steve’s face when he realized that he was actually going to have to go through with it, that no way was Danny going to let him off the hook... well, that was _priceless_.

Even more priceless (and also kind of disturbing in a way that Danny’s not going to think about too hard) was watching Steve put the damn things on this morning. Watching him pull them up over his muscular thighs and that tight ass. Seeing the faint high flush across his cheekbones as he turned to face Danny, striking a defiant pose, his junk packaged snugly in the spotted silk.

Black silk with white polka dots and a hot pink lace trim should not look _that good_ on a six-foot hunk of tattooed Navy SEAL, that’s all Danny’s saying. And the fact that it does probably says some very disturbing things about Danny’s sexuality. Very disturbing.

To give McGarrett his due, he hasn’t backed down. He’s wearing the damn things now, here in the office, and that’s not helping Danny’s concentration any. Because how the hell is he supposed to concentrate on paperwork when all he can think about is what Steve’s wearing under those cargo pants _right now_ , how the sheer silk is cupping his balls, accentuating the line of his cock, stretching taut across the cheeks of his ass... just picturing it is making Danny very uncomfortable indeed in his sensible white cotton boxers, thank you very much.

What’s making it worse, much worse, is that the bastard’s realized the effect it’s having on Danny. So every time he knows Danny’s looking at him he gives one of those smug half smiles and slides a hand down across his ass, or if he thinks no one else is looking he runs his fingers lightly across his crotch. And not ten minutes ago, as he deposited some case reports on Danny’s desk, he paused for just a moment and leaned down to murmur low and rough into Danny’s ear just how good the silk feels against his cock, and how Danny really ought to feel it for himself...

So, things have gotten completely out of hand, McGarrett’s a fucking _tease_ , and Danny’s paperwork’s not getting done, but at least he’s finally decided what the best thing about the whole situation is.

The best thing about the whole situation is that some time very, very soon Danny will get to take Steve home, strip him nearly naked and remove those damn panties with his _teeth_. And then they’ll see who has the last laugh...


End file.
